Eu não tenho DST!
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: A fama de safado do Kanon se espalha pelo Santuário... e tá todo mundo dizendo que ele transa com todo mundo! Mas ele vai provar que é mentira ao fazer... um exame de DST? Twincest Saga X Kanon, insinuações de lemon.


**_"Eu não tenho DST!"  
_**

Kanon andava pelas ruas, satisfeito. Claro... ele havia tido mais uma noite "daquelas" com seu lindo gêmeo. E mais do que isso: sabia, de alguma forma que sua intuição lhe dizia, que as pessoas à noite, mesmo querendo dormir, escutavam...

Sim, escutavam... pois ele andava gemendo tão alto, e de forma tão escandalosa, que tinha quase certeza de que todos escutavam.

Olhava para os lados, maroto, e pensava: "Será que aquele ali escutou? E aquele ali, será que sabe? Que desconfia? Será que tem sonhos eróticos pensando em mim?"

Sorria, por dentro e por fora. Deliciava-se em se sentir desejado, cada poro de sua pele exalando sensualidade. Claro que todo aquele "patrimônio" ele guardava só pro Saguinha... porém, tinha um prazer meio infantil, meio tolo, de se sentir como um "sex appeal" para os transeuntes.

Quem se envergonhava mesmo era Saga. Tentava fazer silêncio ou gemer baixo durante as transas, as quais às vezes eram mais de uma por noite... mas o Kanon gemia por si e por mais uns dez homens a mais! Não, não podia nem conseguia calar a boca do amante! Tentava beijá-lo para abafar o som tão alto, mas mesmo beijando ele gemia. Dentro dos beijos. Ou mesmo quando Saga enfiava o membro teso boca adentro de Kanon. Ele definitivamente só precisava de garganta para gemer, mesmo com a boca ocupada!

Saga era reservado. Gostava de aproveitar as noites com o Kanon, mas com todo mundo ouvindo? Com todo mundo sabendo? Como seria aquilo?

Assim como o gêmeo, Saga olhava para os lados pensando se esse ou aquele os havia escutado durante a noite. Não podia ter certeza, mas pensava que sim... e ao contrário do orgulho que o companheiro tinha, Saga se enchia de um vexame, de uma vergonha, de algo... que era decididamente negativo.

Não. Tinha que dar um jeito naquele festival de gemedeira do parceiro de noite, como se ele fosse um gato no cio. Num cio que durava 365 dias por ano! Mas... como?

Devia haver um modo!

Num belo dia, quando ambos almoçavam, Kanon decidiu fazer Saga lhe satisfazer antes de irem treinar os aprendizes.

- Hun... Kanon...! Não consegue ficar um tempo sem...?

- Não... não consigo! - sussurrava ele, enquanto passava as mãos pelo abdômen de Saga, e rapidamente descia as mãos para seu membro, apoderando-se dele afinal.

- Un... Kanon, todo mundo deve reparar...!

- Eu não me importo... sinal de que eu faço, oras...! - e, sem demorar mais, começou a masturbar o membro ainda sem ereção de Saga - Se quiser... pode satisfazer somente a mim! Que tal...?

- Uhn...

Não resistindo àquele apelo, Saga tirou suas calças fora e ambos fizeram um "sessenta e nove" no chão da cozinha, já que oral era mais fácil de limpar... e já que, vendo-se estimulado daquele modo, o mais velho não conseguiria se conter e ficar sem gozar até a noite!

Pois bem. Com aquela moleza que o almoço e a "chupadinha" do Saga lhe deram, Kanon chegou ao campo de treinos com cara real, potencializada, de quem havia "fodido e gostado". Saga tentou disfarçar sua aparência de gozo recente, indo lavar o rosto na cisterna e sendo o mais enérgico que podia com os aprendizes, porém Kanon não dava a mínima mostra de disfarçar.

Tomou uma cadeira, escarrapachou-se em cima dela, sorrindo um sorriso mole e besta, e mandou os meninos treinarem enquanto ele observava.

Todos os aprendizes, até os mais novos, repararam. Havia algo de "estranho" com o mestre, que parecia estar entre bêbado e cansado, nocauteado na cadeira.

Logo começaram a treinar. Kanon, não resistindo àquela moleza, dormiu na cadeira... alguns aprendizes tentaram lhe acordar, e ele levantou, assustado.

"Será que estou fodendo demais, como o Saga diz...?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todo mundo sabia que o Kanon tinha uma vida sexual pra lá de ativa. Pensavam em como o pênis dele aguentava tantas. Só não sabiam com muita clareza quem era a pessoa que o acompanhava nessas maratonas...

Um dia, as fofocas correndo soltas foram parar no ouvido de Ikarus, o Cavaleiro de Prata que era tido como um dos discípulos favoritos de Kanon, e do qual ele muito se orgulhava. Ele sabia que o mestre era desbocado e tarado, mas sabia também que ele tinha um relacionamento fixo. E era o único, excetuando Atena, que sabia quem era o parceiro de Kanon.

Tendo noção de que as pessoas eram terrivelmente maldosas, e que para muitos, ser tarado e provavelmente solteiro era sinônimo de "pegar todo mundo", Ikarus foi conversar com o mestre, a fim de alertá-lo sobre aquela possível mancha em sua reputação.

Kanon, o qual ia para casa no final de um dia de treinos, foi interceptado pelo antigo discípulo.

- Hum? Ah, oi Ikarus! O que lhe traz aqui?

- Mestre... tudo bom com o senhor?

- Sim! E com você?

- Também... mestre, o senhor se incomoda se eu tomar um pouco do seu tempo?

- Não. Os treinos acabaram. Saga me espera em casa, mas não há horário definido. O que há? É sobre mulheres de novo?

- Não... não é sobre mim. É... é sobre a boca miúda!

- Boca... miúda? Andam falando alguma coisa de mim por aí?

- Sim... infelizmente, sim.

- O que andam falando? Que sou de novo um traidor? Que não sirvo direito aos meus ideais? O que esse bando de gente inútil anda falando?

- Não é nada disso! É que... as pessoas reparam que o senhor... bem... que o senhor tem uma vida sexual muito ativa. Tem gente que... que ouve... o que o senhor faz...

Kanon, o qual pensava que ia ouvir alguma fofoca muito da grossa, riu ao saber que era aquilo.

- Ora! E daí? É pecado agora? Estou chifrando alguém? Não, né? Estou exercendo a minha livre sexualidade com o meu "marido". Que é que isso tem de errado? Claro, se esses retardados não gostarem de gay... mas quero que eles se fodam!

- Eu sei, senhor...

- Ora! Eu passei seis anos sem foder ninguém quando me separei do Saga. E eu já havia provado da fruta! As pessoas não sabem que agora quero recuperar o tempo perdido! Se eu foder duas vezes ao dia, recupero esses seis anos rapídinho...

- Sim, senhor... também não vejo nada de errado. Mas... senhor, as pessoas comentam inverdades. Comentam que o senhor leva uma pessoa por dia para sua casa...!

Kanon olhou para aquilo assustado. Saber que o pessoal comentava sobre suas transas, tudo bem. Porém, pensar no pessoal falando de si com muitos parceiros... lhe irritou.

- Isso já não!

- Eu sei que o senhor não tem outros parceiros, mas as pessoas...!

- Mas que filhos da puta! Só porque eu fodo muito, não significa que eu foda com muitos!

- Eu sei disso, mas as pessoas não...!

- E essa agora! Pois por favor, mande esse povinho safado e difamador tomar no meio do cu! Ajuda a sossegar, sabe? E ocupa a pessoa na própria vida em vez de ocupar com a dos outros!

A essa altura, Kanon já estava falando alto, gesticulando e com raiva.

- Estão ouvindo? Isso tudo é falta de pica! Vão dar bastante, pra ver se isso passa!

Ikarus colocou as mãos na testa, não acreditando que ele estava falando daquele modo.

- Senhor... eu vou para casa.

- Você sabe quem, exatamente, anda falando essas coisas?

- São muitas pessoas, não uma só.

Nervoso, sentindo-se impotente para combater aquilo tudo, Kanon simplesmente voltou bufando para sua casa, mal olhando para trás e mal se despedindo de Ikarus. Chegou em casa e desabou.

- Saga, estão por aí dizendo que eu sou um tarado do cacete! Andam insinuando que eu trago muita gente pra cá!

O mais velho não demonstrou surpresa. Pelo contrário, olhou Kanon com uma cara de quem já sabia que um dia isso ia acontecer.

- Também, dando tanto na vista...

- É só com você! Com que direito esse pessoal fala tanta mentira?

- As pessoas são ruins e maledicentes, Kanon. Poucos direcionam suas opiniões para o bem!

- Hunf! Não posso mais foder em paz...

- Sim... pode. Mas Kanon...! Sem tanto barulho, por favor!

- Barulho... hunf!

- Ah, Kanon... tem uma coisa que eu creio enfatizar isso mais ainda.

- É...? O que?

- Isso.

Saga mostrou ao seu gêmeo o convite, escrito em letras de computador e provavelmente impresso com a ajuda da atual reencarnação de Atena, a qual era uma das poucas que tinha contato com o mundo tecnológico fora do Santuário.

Kanon leu, estranhando.

- Exame anti-DST?

- Sim. Deram para mim, mas claramente foi direcionado a você.

- Eles acham que eu tô fodendo todo mundo e por isso tenho alguma DST! Isso é uma ofensa, Saga!

- Sei que pode parecer. Mas você "arrumou a sua cama".

- Sei! Essa porcaria de exame é pra todo mundo?

- É sim. Mas alguns ainda não receberam...

- Não? Pois sim! Vou mostrar pra essa galera toda que não trago todo mundo pra dormir comigo!

Sendo assim, Kanon foi comer. E estranhamente, não quis assediar ao gêmeo sexualmente àquele dia...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No famigerado dia do tal exame, havia uma fila enorme na frente do consultório. Muita, muita gente. Kanon não estava com tanta paciência... mas fazer o quê!

"Preciso, preciso, preciso provar pra esse pessoal que não sou assim!"

Após uma fila imensa e horas de espera, finalmente chegou a sua vez. Entrou na sala e encontrou com o bom e velho doutor Mikonos¹...

- Olá, doutor! Tudo bem com o senhor? O segundo homem a enfiar o dedo no meu rabo!

Meio constrangido, o médico quis "devolver" na mesma moeda:

- Estou bem, senhor Kanon. Mas parece que o senhor nem tanto...

- Hã? Como assim?

- Rumores dizem que o senhor tem grandes chances de estar infectado com alguma DST... é, parece que o senhor mentiu pra mim no último exame.

Kanon se enfezou. Fez uma cara tão feia, que o médico se arrependeu de ter provocado de tal forma a um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

- Pois, doutor! Fique o senhor sabendo que eu não traí a meu parceiro! Acontece que eu adoro dar uma foda por dia - e tem dias que mais de uma! E esse pessoal acha que isso tem de ser equivalente a catar todo mundo! Povo burro, o que não deve faltar nessa porra de Santuário é gente que dá e fode todo mundo, e o povo falando de mim!

- Acalme-se. Como diz o ditado, "quem deve não teme". Portanto, senhor, o seu exame com certeza será bom. Agora responda a algumas perguntas, sim?

- De novo perguntas!

- Coisas bem simples. O senhor bebe?

- Hum... de vez em quando. É ruim misturar bebida e sexo em fetiche, doutor?

- Er... não. Fuma?

- Não! Como acha que ia ter fôlego pra treinar esses piás?

- Bem. O senhor disse ter parceiro fixo, não?

- Sim. Tenho. Não importa o que esses desocupados digam!

- Pois bem. Agora o senhor já pode fazer os exames.

Ainda meio mal-encarado, Kanon foi à parte prática da coisa. Com os enfermeiros, dado que o médico não faria isso. Seriam exames para vários tipos de doenças; logo, várias ampolas de sangue. E Kanon já estava tão impaciente...

Deixou que lhe picassem o braço. Como era bem cuidado e fazia exercícios todos os dias, foi fácil achar veia. Mas até tirar aquilo tudo de ampola...

- Vai demorar muito, ô da agulha?

- Calma... não vai não!

O gêmeo de Saga bufou de raiva. Logo, estava tudo terminado. Ele saiu, e deu lugar ao próximo da fila, que era justamente seu irmão.

"Quero só ver... quero só ver esse pessoal quando souber que não tenho nada!"

E ficou esperando o gêmeo de braços cruzados na saída, pensando, tendo uma enorme vontade de exibir o resultado "limpo" para todos como se fosse um estandarte, quando o tal saísse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

O exame era avançado e com muita tecnologia, dado que Atena tinha dinheiro pra investir na segurança e saúde de seus guerreiros. Porém, demorou um pouco para sairem os resultados... porque havia muita gente no Santuário. Enfim, após cerca de duas semanas saiu o exame das DSTs dos gêmeos. Kanon, bem como Saga, abriram os seus envelopes tranquilos. Nada. Tudo "limpo". Tão saudáveis quanto quando saíram do ventre da mãe.

Kanon sorriu, aquele riso frouxo e sarcástico que só ele sabia dar:

- Tá vendo...? Tá vendo como vale a pena comer só esse cu...?

Abraçou a Saga e o beijou deliciosamente na boca, pegando na bunda dele enquanto o fazia.

- Hum... sim... é verdade.

- E aí...? Que tal darmos umazinha pra comemorar?

- Pode ser...

Saga não resistiu. Tinha certo orgulho em poder foder aquilo tudo, sem camisinha nem nada... e não ter uma única doença. Era algo muito importante a comemorar!

Mais tarde, após o sexo e as várias brincadeirinhas, nas quais Saga dessa vez não se incomodou nem um pouquinho que ele gemesse feito louco, saíram na rua, de braços dados, moles moles. Viram um soldado raso com um papel parecido com aquele do resultado do exame. Só que ele estava desolado...

Kanon esticou o pescoço pra ler o que estava escrito. "Clamídia e gonorréia: positivos".

- Ai caralho, tá fodido e mal-pago, hein! - exclamou em voz alta, ao que Saga puxou seu braço, constrangido.

O soldado sabia que não devia se meter com Kanon. Que ele podia muito bem lhe quebrar a cara e muito mais. Porém, sentia que aquilo lhe feria os brios, os quais já estavam bastante feridos pelo resultado do exame.

- Meu senhor - começou lentamente, tentando manter o tom de voz calmo e compassado - Sei que estou doente. Porém... o senhor não pode falar muito! Pois com a rotatividade que dizem tem...

Kanon cresceu o olhar terrivelmente para o homem. Mas decidiu acabar com ele somente em palavras.

- Pois sim! Que me diz disto então?

Mostrou seu papel a ele, triunfante, o qual ele guardara no bolso da calça. O homem viu. Tudo limpo!

- Posso falar o que quiser de você, soldadinho raso! Pois ao contrário de você, eu não enfio o meu caralho em qualquer buraco!

- Ora! E a rotatividade sua, da qual tanto falam?

- As pessoas mentem demais. Demais! Pois se eu tivesse rotatividade, como teria um exame limpo desses? Num Santuário que nem sabe o que é preservativo!

Pela cara do guarda, ele parecia mesmo não saber o que era. Kanon sabia por uma ocorrência em especial², mas para todos os efeitos, não fosse aquela viagem de Saga, ele jamais saberia também.

Àquela altura, algumas pessoas já tinham se aglomerado em volta do Kanon e do guarda, vendo a discussão se acalorar. Saga colocou a mão na testa, não acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo.

- Pois bem... é bom mesmo que esse povão do cacete esteja aqui! Pois vejam, seus difamadores do caralho! Eu não tenho doenças! Querem ler com lente de aumento? Podem ler! Completamente sem doenças! E sabem por que? Porque eu posso ser um puta de um safado do cacete, adoro sexo e nunca neguei... mas eu não enfio meu pinto em qualquer buraco! Eu sou fiel, entenderam? Fiel!

Saga começou a ficar com medo, pensando se Kanon ia contar pra todo mundo, num acesso de loucura ou de falta de vergonha, que o seu parceiro era ele mesmo.

Não precisou. Ela, a deusa Atena, passava ali perto. Ia fazer uma breve visita à vila de Rodório, para ver como estavam os pobres aldeões, e decidiu ver o que se passava naquele aglomerado de gente, o qual somente crescia cada vez mais. Quando se fez presente, todos imediatamente se ajoelharam perante ela e lhe prestaram reverência. Inclusive o barraqueiro do Kanon e o guarda com o qual ele discutia.

Ela foi até o centro da roda e perguntou, sem nenhum tom solene, como se conversasse com amigos.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui...? Que contenda é esta?

Kanon levantou a cabeça e se animou a falar.

- Senhora... desculpe brigar assim na rua, como se fosse um homem baixo ou indigno de minha posição. Porém... todas estas pessoas... estão há dias dizendo que eu tenho vários parceiros sexuais! Quando na verdade tenho apenas um! Sim, eu posso ter uma vida sexual mais ativa até do que a da maioria, mas... veja! Eu sou fiel! Meu exame está limpo!

Ela não precisou tomar do papel e ler. Já sabia que ele estava perfeitamente saudável.

- Como... como puderam dizer que Kanon é infiel? Quando muitos de vocês, dos quais eu conheço os corações sem exceção, são tremendamente desviados em sentido sexual? Mentem para seus parceiros; fazem-se de santos, quando santos não são... e Kanon pode ter erros em sua vida e em seu passado, mas este ele não tem. Não; ele não é um pervertido sexual. Pode até ser um homem que faz sexo com frequência, porém tem bastante compromisso e noção do que faz. O resultado de seu exame é a prova disso...

Todos ficaram boquiabertos, sem reação. Era claro que Atena não arriscaria sua reputação em defender alguém que não merecesse.

- Agora, por favor... não exigirei que se retratem perante Kanon, pois são muitos. Porém, exigirei que parem de falar estas coisas dele.

O caçula de Saga sorriu à deusa, num gesto de agradecimento, e então ela se foi.

A multidão aos poucos se dispersou. O guarda, sem mais o que dizer, também saiu. Saga se levantou, suspirou de impaciência e enfim chamou Kanon à realidade.

- Pois sim! Causa tanta confusão que precisamos da Deusa para intervir por nós!

- Ora! Pelo menos depois dessa os boatos se desfizeram!

- Assim espero...

- E você acha que alguém irá contra a palavra de Atena? Ninguém seria louco!

Após isso, enfim, eles foram andar.

E realmente... nunca mais ninguém falou nada sobre Kanon ter vários parceiros. E ele podia agora gemer à vontade, que todos já saberiam que não era com um por noite...

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Vide a fic "Visita ao urologista"_

_²Vide a fic "Civilização externa".  
_

_N/A: Última fic de 2010! Eu tinha 69 fics nesse perfil, logo... precisava terminar o ano com 70! Número redondo pra dar sorte, rs!_

_Reparei que no ano de 2010, dobrei o número de fics do site. Ano passado terminei com 35, e esse... termino com 70!_

_Sendo que tenho o profile desde 2006... rsssss! Bastante prolífico esse ano, né!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! Feliz 2011!_


End file.
